qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Episode - The Sewers!
'''Riggs Journal -''' Erdraugwen and myself decided we should make some money while the rest of the party was busy. As we were on our way to the guild, we ran into Dorinso on the way, decided he could tag along. The three of us made it to the guild only to find a huge lizard on the floor, I shot it! ''(A very bad sketch, is that a smiley face?)'' It tried to run away, I jumped down a big hole after it, it was about a 30 foot fall. Worth it! Dorniso and Erdraugwen came after, they took a rope the pansies! Found 3 more lizards down there. The lovely ranger cut one in half! I turned one into wall jam, and Dorinso tried to catch one, he got shocked, and yelled some stuff about not killing them, I agreed to not kill any, then jumped around Dorinso and turned the other lizard into wall jam! We progressed further into the tunnels. As we progressed further into the tunnels, other members of the party showed up to help us, they had no idea we where there, that is some magic shit. Killed tons of lizards, found a couple big ones, killed them too. Keys got hit by one of the big ones, made a funny "Bzzzzrrrtttttt" noise, and smelled bad. He will be back, he is always back. Party got paid, good day of work overall! Key~ah's Adventures Woke up in the water (my fav), I don't remember getting sent back to this realm. Again I am next to my best friend the Orc. We are in the middle of the sewers I believe, finally somewhere with some relaxing atmosphere. I also can't understand why the people who seem to be hanging around my two friends are so tense down here. I feel sorry for whelps who don't enjoy the safety of good thick walls, and the water is just the right temperature for swimming. I decide that I shall follow them along and quickly find that there are some delicious lizards down here. I quickly dispose of and eat one of said morsels (best meal I've had in a while). After I've had my meal, I find out that the rest of the party are afraid (or angry, I can never tell) of the lizards and are committing genocide on the poor creatures. I turn the corner of the sewers to try and tell my friends if there are more of them and quickly find a dead body of a filthy human. I dance on the body for a quick second and spit on his disgusting face. After I finish with my impulsive act I continue to swim down the stream. Discovering that there is a pool of multiple lizards, I decide that I should try to rescue or hide them from my upset friends. However, my friends show up before I can do anything, and after a couple of seconds all of the creatures lay lifeless in the water. I decide that it would be best not to let these dead lizards go to waist and gather them up for later consumption. Not much later we find the mother of the lizards. Feeling sorry for her I decide to throw her children to her as reconcile for the actions of the others (this did not seem to please her). Then, understandingly, the mother began to attack the team and, knowing that she stands no chance, I try to move up and carry the lizard away to safety. But, the vile slut turned her sites on me and killed me. Of course this means going back to my master Overlord Oznak (the ballsack) and, once again, he begins to torture me for my insolence and inability to accomplish a simple task of staying in the Material Plane. C''haracters views to be added.'' =